


"The challenge is kiss Neji"

by Drakstym



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NejiTen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: "Lee and Tenten had a strange challenge game and this time, Neji was involved."• One-Shot• Naruto• Mild NejiTen~ Credits of Naruto and their respective characters here named Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 11





	"The challenge is kiss Neji"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also in Spanish which is my native language, but I also wanted to translate them not only to practice my English but also to share my writings with more people.

The challenge imposed was kiss Neji.  
  
Neji looked expectantly at Tenten and Lee, waiting to see what nonsense they would imagine this time. They had finished training for that day, and Guy-sensei had given them what was left of the afternoon off, he had had to go to "attend to some matters" which means more than anything that he would go to harass Kakashi to challenge him to do something.  
  
The team had decided to spend the afternoon together in the forest, to talk about something calmly and go to eat something. So they were there, sitting on the grass in a quiet and comfortable silence until the bowl hair thought to break it.

–Tenten! I challenge you! - He yell with energy, stopping quickly and pointing his finger at the brunette.

-Oh Yes? Let's tell me what it is, I will fulfill it and I will win you- The girl answered confidently.

Neji only saw them, bored on the one hand and intrigued on the other. You see Lee and Tenten have a game in which either of them, when a challenge occurred, could, well, challenge the opposite, anything was valid, there was no punishment for not doing it or that it did not go well, but both they had a little bit of pride in these things so they would not allow themselves to lose to each other. It was simply a game that entertained the guys, with no intention of really hurting or humiliating themselves, they tried to include Hyuga but he flatly refused.

-I dare you...to kiss Neji! -Lee shouted again, this time aiming at the chestnut, who was excited at what he said, but before he could protest or hit Lee, Tenten spoke.

–I accepted, but I will make it more interesting…Lee I challenge you to do a contest with me, we will both kiss Neji and he will decide which kiss he liked the most. -The buns decided, standing the same way and placing her hands on her hips with a sure smile on her mouth.

-But it is not fair! You are a girl, obviously he will prefer your kiss._ Lee protested, pouting.

–Bah, nonsense, Neji is completely impartial, right Neji? –She made a gesture of disinterest at the first and then turning to see the boy, who was still sitting.

-I never accepted this nonsense, I was not in your game, remember?-

-Well, you never said we couldn't include you for someone to do something to you- Said Lee with a hand on his chin.

-I won't let them kiss me! -He exclaimed annoyed activating his Byakugan.

–Come on Neji! -They both exclaimed with their hands together, as if praying and making eyes at the Hyuga. In the end they somehow managed to convince Neji.

-Good! I'll let them kiss me and so you don't start protesting why Tenten is a girl, I'll be blindfolded, okay? -Neji finished by deciding with a tired voice, he wanted all this nonsense to end quickly, and he firmly believed that none of his companions would kiss him on the mouth, it was not proper to any of them.

–Okay –Both opponents accepted the condition. For some reason Tenten had a handkerchief on one of her scrolls, so they put Neji over his eyes, everyone was standing.

Lee and Tenten made a rock, paper, or scissors to see who went first. In the end Lee choose stone and Tenten scissors therefore the boy would go first. He approached Neji and decided to give him a kiss on the right cheek, he only pressed his lips against the boy's cheek, held them for a few seconds and then separated, with a sure expression, it was a solid and sweet kiss or at least that Lee thought. Neji felt nothing more than the contact of the lips pressing against his cheek, it was just any kiss.

It was Tenten's turn, the girl approached, knowing where she was going to kiss the Hyuga even before there was a challenge in between, it was a part that she had always wanted to kiss, and she thought she would never succeed but there was her chance .

She stepped behind Neji, slid his hands behind his hair, trying not to touch him directly, untied the knot of the ninja band, remove it and put it on the floor next to the brown hair. This was very tense to the violet eyes, he did not expect that, and in fact he was still not very used to having his forehead outdoors, he had left behind his hatred for the main branch of his family, but somehow the green mark on his forehead still made him uncomfortable, even with his family or team. Tenten returned to the front, stood on tiptoe, without leaning on the boy so that he did not recognize who she was and pressed his lips to the mark of the curse of the Hyuga secondary branch, just on that strange symbol, she put his lips with affection and warmth, trying to convey to Neji what she thought about him and his brand. And somehow Neji understood it, he felt it, the love and warmth with which he had kissed his mark.

She walked away with a satisfied expression on her face, she had accomplished one of her goals. Neji removed his handkerchief and picked up his band from the floor, once he put it on, gave his verdict.

–He won the second kiss– He mentioned, not to say forehead or that of the brand. The Hyuga boy felt equally ashamed and happy.

-Yes! One more to my account Lee - The brunette gloated in front of his friend and he protested, both initiating a comical senseless fight.

And thus ended by spending the afternoon, the sky of Konoha had orange tones in the sky, in a corner the three said goodbye, but, once Lee was out of his range, even with a bit of Byakugan, Neji he set out to catch up with Tenten.

–Tenten! -

-Ah Neji? Did something happen?" - Asked surprised the girl to see him despite having already said goodbye.

-I had to ask you. Why my brand? You are one of those who knows the most. - Mentioned the brown seriously, it was something that had been asking since it happened.

Tenten immediately understood that he was referring to the kiss, she would not go round and round with lies, she was not like that.

–It's something I've always wanted to do. -Be sincere. - Since we met, you had had that hatred for the Hyuga main branch and your brand, you hid it, you hated it, you couldn't even see it without the spark of hatred appearing in your eyes. I did not like to see you like that, you are my partner, you are my friend, besides that made you behave like a fucking egomaniac. But now, after everything that happened, you see your brand differently, your hatred has dissipated, but still, it makes you uncomfortable and embarrassed. And ... that is not the Neji that I know, he faces things, he does not just leave them unresolved and runs away from them. I wanted somehow comforting, to tell you that you are not alone and that you never were. Even with your brand, I have always loved you Neji, I never cared if you were from the main branch or from the secondary, if you had the strongest Byakugan or if you had a death mark. You have never been a caged bird, for me, you are the bird that flies free with determination wherever it wants, I have always thought that you can forge your own future Neji. - Finished saying Tenten, she had said everything she thought, her cheeks were flushed with shame and she had not been able to hold Neji's gaze for the end, so she saw the ground.

While listening to all that, Neji could not help but feel a warmth spread throughout his chest, somehow Tenten had always been there, even when he was a pretentious young gennin, she never left him, she always believed in him, she was his greatest confident, she felt safe and confident with her, his blind spots were covered by her abilities, his secrets were heard by her ears, the comforting words and advice came from her brain and lips. When he least saw it coming, he was crying, sobbing without trying to avoid it. Hearing nothing, Tenten looked up, saw the tears come out of the opposite eyes and that alarmed her, she thought she had said something wrong, something that hurt him, but before saying something Neji held her in his arms, warm, wordlessly, the boy despite being taller, hid his face in her neck.

-Thank you.- It was a weak, low whisper, muffled even by the skin of the female. But she heard him perfectly, hugged the boy tighter, stroking his back and hair. She shook her head gently.

-There is nothing to be grateful for- Whisper in the opposite ear, and from there there were no more words, they did not need them, they understood perfectly what the other felt, what the other thought and what the other thanked him for.

\- ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °

Another day, Neji had gone out to do some shopping, he had the day off. Lee and Tenten were going to Sakura's house, they were going to have a small meeting with other of the boys, they had thought to invite Hyuga but he had told them that he would spend his day together with his family, so they preferred to leave him like this, although suddenly Lee spotted brown hair.

-Oh hey Neji!– He exclaimed addressing him and the girl had to follow him, Neji turned around when he heard that they called him and both of them could appreciate how Neji had nothing on his forehead, no bandages, no ninja band, no straps, nothing to hide the mark.

-Lee, Tenten.- Greeting the aforementioned -Although it is our day off we met, I came to look for a couple of things. Where are you going? -

-Let's go to Sakura's house.- Tenten replied, a little stunned but also happy, on the other hand Lee seemed to continue in shock.

–Y-your brand, you bring it out. -He point out the obvious.

–Yes, well I am not as uncomfortable as before, also, I cannot run away from my problems. Right Tenten? - The Hyuga shrugged.

–Right Neji. -The girl smiled brightly at him, happy that the brown hair could really let go of the past.

–Well give my regards to Sakura. -

He said goodbye to go to the Hyuga residence, his head held high, wearing the mark of the curse without fear. Lee was also happy for his friend and for him being so calm with himself.

Tenten smiled at Neji's figure as he was walking away and then took Lee's arm to drag him to the Haruno's house.

One more step to get to the next phase of your relationship.


End file.
